Naruto in Wonderland?
by Black Knightress
Summary: A comic story with the most interesting moments!
1. Chapter 1: In Wonderland

This is my very first fanfict that I, Black Knightress is posting! YAY! ^u^

But I will say this..... I do not own the Naruto series or characters

Or Alice in Wonderland.

Well...Enjoy! (I will put more chapters in when I get time.)

**Chapter 1**

~~00~~00~~00~

Everything seemed to be in a blur. _'Wow…I must have hit the ground harder than I thought…" _Thought a starting-to-stir Naruto. Naruto slowly sat up, everything starting to come into focus. When the young ninja finally got his sight back, he knew something was wrong.

"WHAT THE?!" screamed Naruto.

Then he…. or should I say SHE realized that her voice was like a couple of octaves higher. Naruto had his/her horror look on.

"I'm….I'm…I'm a girl!?" Naruto said, in disbelief. Naruto scanned over her body. "My manhood…. is gone?"

Naruto's body completely changed. It was slimmer and a bit more…built out for a perfect female. Naruto still had the whisker-like markings on her and the blue eyes. But she wasn't in her usual outfit; Naruto was wearing a blue poofy dress with lacing on the bottom hem. A white apron seemed to have draped itself on top of the blue dress. She had white stockings that came a bit over the knee with a pair of black dress shoes. She also wore a blue and white headdress with small blue flowers. Naruto fell to the ground in a heap.

"This…. this isn't happening…." She said.

She saw a small clean puddle nearby and decided to see what she actually looks like. But she looked she was a bit surprised. Naruto looked like the sexy-jutsu technique, but in clothing.

"Oh wait! I know! I'm out cold somewhere and I'm still asleep in the hospital bed!" Naruto said, as she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "So I'll pinch myself awake!"

So Naruto grabbed a piece of her skin and pinched herself hard on the arm.

"Owowowow…wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!" She said, through her gritted teeth. Then she stopped only to find out that this was real. Naruto was standing in an unknown forest that had never been seen before.

~00~~00~

- Somewhere back in Kohona-

~00~~00~

"Okay…so let me get this straight…Naruto raced ahead of you and then you lose sight of him…. I have this much right, right?" said the fifth hokage, Tsunade.

"Yes that's right so far.…" said Kakashi, with a really worried look.

"And then you find his clothes…..just laying there by a stump?" She asked, she was getting a bit worried herself. She knew that Naruto was reckless but never figured that he would just disappear…. and is maybe running around naked somewhere. The thought of that just gave her shivers down her back.

"That's right, m'am." Sakura said. She was actually waiting for Naruto to show up so that she could beat the living daylights outta of him. He knew better than to make everyone worry.

"Alright then…. let's send out a group of black ops!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes m'am!" Everyone said.

~00~~00~

Naruto really was in disbelief, how could this of happened to him. And the worst part was it that he turned into a girl. Naruto hung his head. _'Sakura is going to kill me when I come back……" _Naruto just sighed. Then she decided to let her long blonde hair just hang down from the ponytails. She removed the bands and let it fall; it reached past the middle of her back. Then she put here hands on her hips with a sour look on her face.

"Okay…where to go…" She said. Then there was some rustling noise in the bushes. She got ready to use her jutsu, until she realized…that she could not.

"Shadow clone juts…. Oh wait, I can't use it…." Then it occurred to her that she was using it. (Which Naruto wasn't)

"I must being using the sexy-jutsu right now! Okay! I'm undoing it!" She yelled as she tried to undo it. But it failed horridly.

"This just gets worse and worse…." As she said, as bushes rustled again.

"Hey little girl…" said a voice from the trees.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Naruto, as she jumped back from the trees.

A pair of red eyes appeared along with a smile of fanged teeth (think of the Cheshire cat smile). Then the Labrador-sized figure appears, a fox that was auburn colored.

"You're the nine-tailed fox!!" Naruto shouted as she pointed her index finger at the creature, with a really angry anime look on her face.

"Oh now that's really rude to point…" The fox said, with a frown. "My name is Kyuubi…I'm the Cheshire Fox."

"But you're still the nine-tailed fox!" Naruto said, folding her arms together.

"Whatever…. call me what you want…. I'm here to give some tips….but if you don't want them, then I'll leave." Said Kyuubi, as he disappeared with the eyes and mouth showing only. Then the eyes disappeared and the smile slowly vanished.

"H-hey! Don't leave!" Naruto said, panicky.

Then the fanged smile reappeared.

"Yesssss?" Said the smile.

"…Can you like appear and reappear when you want?" Asked a really confused Naruto

"Why…yes I can, child." Said Kyuubi, "I'm not the Cheshire fox for nothing you know."

"So…what are these tips that you want to tell me?" Naruto asked, folding her arms.

"Well….. If you want to get home…. you must face the Queen of Hearts." Kyuubi said.

"Who the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

"The leader of this land, of course." Said Kyuubi, with a sour note in his voice

"Doesn't sound like anyone likes her…" Naruto said, _'I wonder what she looks like?' _

"Right you are child…" Said Kyuubi, as he appeared slowly.

Naruto was pretty stuck on what this nine-tailed fox look-alike was trying to get him/her to beat the Queen.

"Alright…child, let us be on our way." Kyuubi said, jumping down from the tree branch and walking along the path.

"Yeah…Okay…" Naruto said, as she idly followed Kyuubi. Naruto wondered if she would get back to Kohona…. in one piece.

End of Chapter 1.

~~00~~00~~00~

End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed that chap. There's more to come!


	2. Chapter 2: On the Path

WAH!! I'm sorry this took so long to update! I've been busy!

But here it is! Chp. 2 of Naruto in Wonderland.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~000~~~~~0000~~~~~000~~~~~~

Chapter 2.

As Naruto trudged behind the Cheshire Fox, she started wondering how she REALLY was going to get home. She sighed sadly, catching the Kyuubi's attention.

"Oooohhh... What's the matter girl? Sad? Upset? Depressed?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Just a little frustrated... I want to go HOME!!" She snapped, folding her arms.

"I told you... we in Wonderland here, need the Queen booted off her throne! We need your help." He said, disappearing.

"Hey!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" She yelled fuming at him

"Just 'out' of the way..." He answered from... somewhere.

"Out of the way from what?" She asked. Before evening getting an answer, someone just barreled right into her. She and the other being fell flat on their faces.

"OY!! That hurt!" She muffled out.

"Oh...! I'm going to be late!!" Yelled the figure. "If you would please miss.... Get off me!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked underneath herself to see a boy with a suit, hat and bunny ears with a bunny tail underneath her. She just stared at him for awhile before actually getting off him. She helped him to his feet and gasping at seeing his face.

"GAARA!?" She yelled.

"Gaara? Who's Gaara?" The gaara look-alike said. His face was Gaara's exactly except for all the nice penguin suit he was wearing. He also had a golden watch with a chain sticking out of the jackets pocket.

"You're Gaara!?" She yelled pointing at him. The being looked exactly like Gaara of the Sand, she was hoping that he was also asborbed into the strange world. But he looked at her like she had just grown a second head. She the nearly fell down, she realized that it was just another look-alike of the real thing. She sighed sadly as anime depression clouds hovered over her character.

"Uhhhh...... You okay?" The Gaara look-alike said.

"............" Naruto said nothing, as a shadow passed unto her face.

"Miss?"

"She's in a state of shock..." Kyuubi said.

"GRRRR!!! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT COOL!!" She suddenly screamed out with an angry anime look on her face. "WHY DOES THIS CRAP KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?!?"

"Could be just you..." Kyuubi said, relaxing on the tree branch.

"Shut up! You haven't been much help anyways!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Okay.... Bye bye!" Kyuubi said, disappearing.

"Show off!!" Naruto yelled, then sticking her tongue out.

"I REALLY need to get going now...." The Gaara look-alike said, taking a step back from the outraged Naruto.

"Where ARE you going anyways?" Naruto finally asked.

"To the castle! I must be there!" The Rabbit-Gaara said.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I wanna go too!! PLEASE?" Naruto begged.

"Oh alright alright! Come along then! We must be off. Or we'll be late! Late! LATE!" Rabbit-Gaara said, walking fast down the path.

"Geez! What is with the people here!?" Naruto huffed as she trailed behind the Rabbit-Gaara.

"Hurry! HURRY!! We must not be late!" Rabbit-Gaara called.

"What's so inportant anyways?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Why! The Queen has called a meeting to order! She doesn't like to wait.... " The Rabbit-Gaara sighed sadly.

"Is she a Bad Queen?" Naruto asked, hoping that she seriously didn't have to take this person on.

"In my opinion..... Yes.." Rabbit-Gaara said, softly. "I do hope that someone boots her out of Wonderland."

"And APPARENTLY! I'm that person.... or so that show-off fox told me." Naruto said, folding her arms.

"Yes! YES! It makes sense! You must see the Queen and then you will know that she is a horrible terrible queen!" The Rabbit-Gaara said, with delight in his voice.

'This is getting freaky...' Naruto thought.

"Let's go! Let's Go! We must go! Go! GO!" He shouted, grabbing Naruto's hand and practically dragging her down the path. Naruto had a anime confused/horrified look on her face. She was in for it now. The Gaara in this Wonderland believed that she could defeat this "Evil" Queen and perhaps take her place. Naruto wasn't so sure if she could defeat this queen without her ninja strength. Now they were on the path towards the castle. Would she be able to defeat the Queen? Or will she end up running for her life?

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~

Well that's if for Chapter 2.

It may be awhile before I update this again.... Reason why is because I'll probably be updating a different story which may be added here.

Sorry about the clift-hanger!


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in the maze

Okay! Sorry for the delay on this one. I've been focused on one thing and now... I have it up!

Here's the third chapter for you guys. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had the worst time keeping up with the White Rabbit Gaara as he dragged her down the path, half the time it was probably him having to liturally drag her down the path. A few times Naruto tripped bringing them both to the ground.

"OKAY!... JUST... SLOW DOWN WILL YA!?" She said while they were running.

"Can't! We'll be late and Off with our heads it will be!" Said the White Rabbit Gaara.

'Jeez! She must be a bad queen to lope peoples heads off!' Naruto thought. They got closer to the castle and Naruto started thinking about what everyone was doing back at home. Then shook her head after Sakura's angry face appeared in her mind. They neared the castle and Naruto was suprised to see it to be so giant. There were little flags that were hearts on some of the tall hedges and on the castle top.

'Well she certainly makes herself known...' Naruto thought anime sweatdropping. She was dragged into through the front entrance and her hand was immeditally released. She fell forward and she heard the White Rabbit Gaara call her.

"Come on girl! You can't be late!" She heard him shout.

"I'M COMING!!" She shouted a vein mark appearing as she got to her feet. But she lost sight of the White Rabbit Gaara after about two turns, an anime chibi sweatdrop appeared.

"Uh... Now what?" She said, standing right in the middle of a four way path maze. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her lower lip, trying to think. She nearly strained her brain and then gave up and just walked down a random path. She looked around see nothing but red roses with heart-shaped leaves around them.

"Wow this place is seriously....... creeping me out." She said, feeling small in the maze. She saw people running around with paint caps and brushes painting some white roses red. She watched them for a minute and then decided to just ask them what the heck they were doing.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked and they squeaked and whipped around nearly getting her with the red paint. Then they ran off. She looked completely blank. It took her about fifteen minutes for her just to snap back into reality. She then clenched her fists and ran down a different path than the one she just did, finding out that it was a dead-end. She ran back and went a different way coming into a different area with the same strange painters to which they ran from her again. She fumed with little angry clouds of anger appearing around her.

"Why do they keep running from me!?" She said, angerily.

"Because you keep running at them." Said a familiar voice. Naruto looked up and saw the eyes and mouth of Kyuubi, the Cheshire Fox. "I thought you ditched us.."

"Why would I 'ditch' you? You're entertaining.." He said, smiling a even wider smile.

"You are a freak you know that?" She said.

"Thank you... So are you." He said back.

"That was R.U.D.E!!!... Wow I actually spelled that right!" She said.

"Good for you! A golden star for your efforts!" Kyuubi said.

"God you don't have to be a jerk about it..." She said, stomping off.

"I'm not mean... I'm just creative." He said with that wide smile.

"Whatever!" She said still stomping off.

The Cheshire Fox now followed the very anger Naruto through the path, as she got further and further lost in it. And Kyuubi was being absolutely no help to her what so ever so that just made things worse for her. She kept wandering around with the Cheshire Fox just following her.

"I think I'm lost." She said.

"I see... then so am I." He said.

Naruto glared at him.

"You. Are. No. Help!" She spat at him.

"And neither are you." He said back.

"ARGH!!" She kept stomping forward. The Cheshire Fox just followed her calmly. Once again she was lost after noticing that they were doing circles in the maze, she sweatdropped and the mini depression cloud appeared over her head.

"We're lost....." She said. Kyuubi jumped onto her shoulders and layed across them making Naruto look at him with a odd confused face.

"I think I shall stick around.. for you are quite the interesting person.." He said, disappearing. But she could still feel his weight on her shoulders.

"Young lady! There you are!" White Rabbit Gaara came running up to her, huffing and a puffing. "I went looking for you after I lost sight of you!"

"And who's fault is that?" She said bluntly.

"There's no time to argue over anything as petty as that. Come! Come! The court starts!" He said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging her back through the right way. Finally they reached the court and there they stood with the card guards, who all oddly looked like Kabuto. Naruto had a bad feeling about about the Queen after the trumpets playing.

"INTROOOO-DUCING HER ROYAL MAJESTY!! THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!!" Someone yelled out.

Then the Queen of Hearts appeared and Naruto nearly fainted at the sight. The Queen of Hearts looked exactly like..... Orochimaru.

* * *

Okay well there you have it. I hope you like it, and yes I know it's a cliffy.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4: To the start and end of Trail

Ha ha ha ha! I'm actually doing pretty good at getting these stories all updated! Anyways!

I don't own Naruto or any of the Alice in Wonderland stuff.

~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~000~~~

Naruto was shocked, beyond shocked. She was horrified like someone had just used a sexy jutsu technique on her. Orochimaru was the Queen of Hearts, sure Naruto found it funny that he was wearing a red and black dress with hearts on it and wearing a crown, but this was Orochimaru. Naruto shrank down so she wouldn't be seen but that didn't work out as well as she thought it would.

"What's wrong little girl? Scared of the big bad queen?" Asked Kyuubi, still hidden with the grin suddenly appearing.

"No. I'm trying to hide. Shush." Snapped Naruto with a vein mark on her forehead.

"You didn't pick a very good hiding spot my dear." Stated the Cheshire fox.

"Shut up you." Growled Naruto. Then the white rabbit Gaara started dancing foot to foot waving his hands very quickly around.

"Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear dear!" He said looking around very quickly as well. Naruto looked up and wished she didn't. Heading towards them was Orochimaru the Queen of hearts. As soon as he reached them with a wide grin that sent shivers down Naruto's back. He tapped that queens staff in his hand looking at the small group in front of him.

"Well Well Weeelllll..." Said Orochimaru with a shrill voice. Naruto could have sworen that she felt the invisible fox on her shoulders shudder. Then again Orochimaru's voice was like nails on a chalk board here. "Lookie what we have here."

The white rabbit Gaara was now leaning on his knees with his hands on his head, shaking like a leaf. Everyone must have been scared of this queen.

'I'd be scared too if I had a queen this ugly..' Naruto thought. She looked up and met the queen's gaze to which it still creeped her out.

"My My, aren't you just... a peach." Said the queen. Naruto couldn't say anything, somehow the words just ran away from her.

'And aren't you ugly.' Thougt Naruto again.

"You have style girlie. But you're in my court now! Stand up Stand up!" With that Naruto was on her feet but barely got there because of all the weight from the Cheshire fox on her shoulders still. The queen circled her, eyeing her like a snake. How ironic really. Once in awhile she would feel the queen pick at her dress but didn't do anything but just touch her clothing.

"Oh it's alright I guess. Now... TO THE TRIAL!" The change in his voice made Naruto jump and the fox cling to her. The white rabbit Gaara jumped up as well hiding behind Naruto. The queen stomped away and then a small man was standing by the door. He was dressed in royal robes as well and wore a crown, assuming that he was the King of Hearts. That's not freaked out Naruto, what freaked her out was that the King of Hearts looked like Sasuke. She honestly couldn't understand how this day could possible get worse.

"...Okay now what?" Naruto asked.

"We go to the trial..." Answered the white rabbit Gaara, pushing her along after the queen. Naruto was not looking forward to this. And by the looks of it neither was the white rabbit Gaara nor the Kyuubi the Cheshire fox. They finally all reached the court yard and Naruto was surprised by how big it looked. She was pushed towards her seat with the white rabbit Gaara sitting close to her in fear of the queen, whom sat in a high chair.

"..Who's being trialed?" Asked a very curious Naruto.

"I have no idea." Answered the fox.

"I didn't ask you." She snapped quietly at Kyuubi.

"..I wish I knew." answered white rabbit Gaara.

The trumpet sounded and everyone got really quiet, a little tiny frog was making his way up to a tall tower stand not as tall as the queen Orochimaru's chair but still tall. There he stood and Naruto swore that the frog guy looked a little like Itachi. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"All those present! Please keep your eyes on the trail outcome! You will not interfere! Anyone to help the criminal will be listed to have their heads gone!" There was a lot of winching and flinching when he said that. "Now! Enter criminal!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the doors that opened by the big castle side, Naruto started thinking that was a bit much. Really? Iron gates just for ONE person to be kept? Naruto just thought that was crazy. But she immediatle froze upon seeing the prisoner. It was a woman wearing a long white gown that had some blue designs on it. She wore a large hat shaped like a large peanut with a see-through veil drapped over the sides. And this woman looked a lot like Lady Tsunade, the fifth hokage. Naruto was actually stunned, why was Tsunade look-alike here?

"Duchess! Your crime! Stealing the Queens sake!" Said the Itachi frog. "From the shop you were suppose to run!"

'Ohhhhhhhhh... Now that's just stupid!' Thought a very angry Naruto. 'Now I see why people hate this queen.'

"Your punishment sentence! Your highness what shall it be?" Asked the frog-Itachi.

"..." Orochimaru the queen of hearts took in a deep breath. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Naruto didn't know when she moved but she was now standing beside the Duchess Tsunade, even the white rabbit Gaara followed her down. The queen looked angry.

"Okay seriously! THAT'S CRAP! ORDERING SOMEONE TO GET THEIR HEAD TAKEN OFF FOR A FREAKING BOTTLE OF SAKE! THAT'S CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Yelled a very angry Naruto, with several different vein marks.

"How dare you! Off with ALL of their heads for rising against my rule!" Yelled the queen. All of the Kabuto card guards stood there with their spears trained on them.

"Ooooooooooookay... Time to go!" With that the group ran. Naruto leading with the white rabbit Gaara and the Duchess Tsunade following, trying to outrun the card guards. They fled out the gates to the maze where they were going to have to lose their pursuing mob.

~~~~0000000~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I'm not sure to consider this a cliff hanger or what but there is still more to come.

Anyways I hope it turned out okay.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: On the Path again

Again guys sorry this took so long! College keeps me busy! But I will try to update when I can.

So enjoy! I do not own Naruto nor Alice in Wonderland. (Thought I'd point that out too.)

~~~~0000~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto ran as fast as her legs would carry her with Gaara the white rabbit and Duchess Tsunade right behind her. The Cheshire fox was not helping since he was basically enjoying the free ride while the other three had to keep running for their lives. It seemed like hours they were running finally after the sun seemed to be setting they spotted coming into another strange looking forests with trees that Naruto could have sworn they were smiling. All three seeming out of breath while the Kyuubi just quietly purred and hummed, relaxed laying across Naruto's shoulders.

"Well~ That was fun~" He finally said.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Naruto snapped at him still a bit out of breath.

"...I thought.. they were going to catch us... I thought I was really going to lose my head..!" Gaara the white rabbit stated with anime tears in his eyes. The Duchess Tsunade just simply shrugged looking the least out of breath.

"But... we saved someone!" Naruto exclaimed standing upright so quickly that the Cheshire fox fell right off her shoulders. He gave a small hiss appearing fully, he shook himself before calming down a little bit. Naruto ignored him though and turned her attention to the Duchess Tsunade, who was busy playing with a loose thread off her hat with a rather bored expression.

"So! ...WHY did that stupid Queen blame for that bottle of sake?"

"I don't know.. I didn't even touch it. But I guess she THROWS the blame on the person running the store." The Duchess Tsunade stated. "You think she wouldn't miss one little bottle.. She doesn't drink it anyways.."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. "Now that's just stupid! She doesn't even drink it so how would that stupid queen even know if a bottle was missing!"

"See? You're on my side! It's soooo stupid really." The grown woman said. "..But doesn't matter now.."

"How can you say that! That ugly queen is now going to come after you again and try to take your head!" Naruto tried shouting.

"Let her.. She won't find me." The older woman said stratching her chin.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand why do you think that...?" Naruto had to ask.

"Because she can't catch me anyways." She answered.

"Oh.."

"Awah...! Where are we going to hide now..!" cried the white rabbit Gaara.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the rest of us.."

"I can just vanish~" With that the Cheshire fox disappeared slowly vanishing into air. Naruto scowled at where he just was at. She kept glaring at the spot.

"I can see still you little girlie~" He said, still invisible.

"GRAH!" Naruto yelled frustrated, an anime vein mark appearing on her head.

"Why are you yelling all the time?" Asked the Duchess Tsunade.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" shouted Naruto.

"You just did."

"Whatever! Let's go!" With that Naruto stalked forward with the other two following her. She had become increasingly frustrated, not only had she been teased at by the Cheshire fox. She had been running all day, she had someone plow into her, fall on her face numerous times; while getting commentary from the Cheshire fox. But she had to run again from a mob of cards with Kabuto's face. It was turning out to be a weird day for her, and worse off. She was STUCK as a girl with no way to turn back into her manly guy form. And being stuck with two characters she knew but they had no idea who she was refering them too. The white rabbit Gaara was always fidgety, while the Duchess Tsunade was calm and collected with a laid back lazy attitude and didn't give a care in the world what happened to her. After a few hours of wandering around, Naruto stopped and looked around the area.

"...Haven't we already passed this point?" Naruto asked staring at a tree she could have sworn she passed already.

"!" the white rabbit Gaara started chattering about. "We're going in circles! This is the forest of going-in-circles!"

"...Forest of going in circles? Seriously...?" Naruto asked with no euthisaism.

"Yes~ It keeps it victims lost until they reach the Forest of Nothing-Makes-Sense part~" Kyuubi added once again appearing Naruto's head with a wide grin.

"...This is crap!" Naruto said frustrated stomping her foot down.

"No this is a forest~"

"GAH!"

"..If we keep going we should make the tea party the hatter and the hare are holding.." The Duchess Tsunade said speaking up for once during the whole trip.

"...A tea party?"

"Yeah... Just keep walking in That direction." She said.

"What direction?" Naruto asked confused.

"No That direction. See look at the sign dear." Naruto looked and sweatdropped seeing a giant sigh with arrows pointing in several directions. One said This way, one said That way, others said nonsense like, Up way, Down Way, What way and Which way. She took the Duchesses advice and went on the path that said That way. The trio was back on the path again with no idea what may be in store for them.

~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~

I hope this turned out okay, I know I sort of rushed it a little bit. So yeah another cliff hanger. So I will try and update when I can!

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: Flower fights

HELLO! Sorry had to get that out but anyways here's a new update on this story! It's taken a long time I know but I've been fairly busy so I'm trying to get updates down when I can.

Anyways I do not own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland.

Enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~

It felt like hours and hours, Naruto was dragging her feet while everyone else looked unfazed by this unending forest path. Every once in awhile the Cheshire fox would say something to bug her but at least it was something to do.

"Are we THERE yet?" Naruto asked for what seemed like the hundreth time. At the same time as she was dragging her feet still.

"Ah.~ But this is the path THAT. This is not There." Replied the ever so sarcastic cheshire fox. He trotted along as pompus as very, as he also seemed to enjoy tormenting Naruto. The young girl made an angry face with several vein marks popping up on her forehead and brow.

"GARR! Shut up you puff ball! You're annoying!" She snapped at him.

"Oh~ Touchy~" He retorted with a grin.

"Shut up!"

"Oh you two stop it please..." Said the rather calm and blunt duchess Tsunade. The white rabbit Gaara simply stayed silent and every once in awhile mumbled something in fear and then went back to being silent.

"You haven't done anything to help us out!" Naruto snapped.

"You are such loud child..." The duchess Tsunade replied with a rolling of her eyes.

"Wah... Where are we NOW!" Naruto asked.

"Now is that way." The fox answered.

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"And I didn't tell you~" Said the fox.

"You make no sense!"

"Have I ever?~" Kyuubi said with a wide cheshire grin.

"..." Naruto decided not to retort to that one. She went back to dragging her feet forward and she did glance around her surroundings for once. She started to notice how strange the forest looked. The flowers almost looked to have faces. She decided to stop and look at them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked to see the white rabbit Gaara shaking his head.

"I-I wouldn't... do that if I were you..." He said.

"Er... why..?"

"Cause... they're.. um.." He glanced nervously to the flowers.

"Hey baby!~" "Yo suga~" "Oh OH~ sweetie you are a cutie~" "Mm-Mm you are fine~"

Naruto looked around for the voices, she didn't see anyone. The white rabbit Gaara tapped her on the shoulder and then pointed at the flowers. She looked to them and got a look of pure surprise and horror. The flowers all had the faces of one particular person... master Jiraiya.

"Heya sugar~" The flowers said in unison.

"!"

"You annoying nuisances over there! Shut it!" Naruto whipped around and saw a different batch of flowers that had a completely different face. The face of Might Guy. Naruto screamed once more.

"!"

"God you're loud... shut up." Said the un-sympathetic duchess Tsunade.

"What the heck are these things!" Naruto yelled.

"Ha HA! We are the all mighty batch of flowers!" Said the patch of flowers that had the face of Guy sensai. "No need to fear little lady we'll protect you from that batch of perverted roses!"

'But he looks like a bunch of daisies...'

"Now you see? SEE! This is why you don't get dates!" Said the batch with Jiraiya's face.

"Well neither do you. But you know I'm much better looking! Not old and wrinkly at the roots like you." said the Guy flowers.

"GR! We're old! You bowl cut bunch of daises!" the Jiraiya flowers snapped back.

"...This... just got awkward..." Naruto said looking back and forth between the flowers that were currently in a showdown glare.

"They're both just stupid." Said the duchess Tsunade.

"Indefinitely stupid." Agreed the cheshire fox Kyuubi.

"You calling us just daises!" yelled the Guy flowers.

"Yeah you daises!" yelled the Jiraiya flowers.

"...Um... let's go... this is getting awkward.." Naruto said looking off to the side and down the path. Apparently everyone agreed and they all started to move quickly out of the way of the arguing and war-brewing flowers. Yet Naruto still didn't know where they were going and she knew her group that she was stuck with was going to be no help. She knew this was going to be just as long trip to where ever they were going.

~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~

Well there you have it, I hope it was good.

Reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7: Close to the Mad party

Well guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever but college was kicking my butt during finals! Anyways I celebrated over break by hanging with friends and updating on stories! So here's an update for you!

I do not any of Alice in Wonderland or Naruto storylines or characters. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and her group once again continued on the long path, the girl was dragging her feet and getting picked on by the Cheshire fox as usual. The two constantly bickered while getting a comment from the Duchess Tsunade.

"Grr...! HE STARTED IT!" Naruto yelled.

"I started nothing~" He countered with a grin.

"..Will you just shut up...?" The duchess Tsunade said, clearly bored with a small tiny hint of irratation.

"Only if he stops bothering me!" Naruto complained.

"I am doing nothing of that sort~ You assume I bother you~" Kyuubi the Cheshire fox said with another wide grin. That grin, somehow always ticked off Naruto. She swore that the fox was only there to drive her crazy. The vein mark appeared on her head and she just sneered at that fox, ticked off while it just grinned.

"W-We're... almost there...! Please no fighting..!" Gaara the white rabbit, waving his arms franctically. Naruto still couldn't believe how different this Gaara was from the one he knew. Maybe it was an alter ego?

"Where exactly is there?" Naruto asked.

"We passed there an hour ago~" The fox countered.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your commentary!" Naruto snapped.

"And I didn't need your permission.~" The fox countered.

"W-We're reaching the Mad Tea Party..." Gaara the white rabbit gulped.

"Mad Tea Party?" Naruto asked.

"Never heard of the Mad Hatter? March Hare? The Dorm Mouse? Heard of none of those?" The fox asked. Naruto didn't retort back because of course she didn't know any of those things. But she just made an irratated face to show she wasn't going to snap back.

"They're mad with madness." The duchess Tsunade said. "But they have good sake."

"A-And tea..! Good tea t-too!" The white rabbit added.

"... ooookay..." Naruto said. She wasn't sure of this all this new information but everything had been weird even since she found out Orochimaru was the Queen of Hearts that everyone hated. That was far creepier than his teachers facisnation with being a pervert. But somehow this place seemed to always managed to confuse her. They kept walking until they came to a much more stranger looking path. This seemed like it was filled with giant growing mushrooms strange colors. Naruto just raised an eyebrow as the other members of her group kept moving forward down the odd looking path.

'That looks... safe... Not. Seriously what the heck is up with this path?' Naruto thought.

"Come on girl let's move chop chop." Stated the Cheshire fox that actually stayed behind and waited for her. No doubt waiting to just antagonize her. She groaned and growled at the fox as she moved forward with the crafty Cheshire fox trotting along side her looking smugly sly.

"WHY do you like to annoy me?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I annoy no one~ You just get easily annoyed.~" He said.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Hey hurry up girl!" Called the duchess Tsunade. Though she didn't sound thrilled but she always looked bored.

"I'm coming! Geez!" Naruto said jogging after the two. She reached them and looked to see that there was an arch that was designed with crazy colored vines and there seemed to be tea cups and tea pots welded into the vine work of the arch. The tea pots and cups looked strange and were all sorts of colors to bright pink to dull grey. It certainly looked crazy.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh~ The Mad Tea Party entrance~ They're so creatively mad." Kyuubi purred.

"Creatively... mad?" Naruto questioned.

"Very imagnative mad." The duchess Tsunade said.

"Imagnative mad..?" Naruto questioned once more hoping to get an answer but she was denied.

"S-So indefinitely mad..." Gaara the white rabbit said.

"..Indefinitely mad?" Naruto asked louder hoping that this time someone would answer her, but once again she was denied.

"Over the edge mad.~" Kyuubi said.

"OKAY! HOW ARE THEY MAD!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"You're loud..." the duchess Tsunade said.

"Then give me answer..."

"They're mad." stated the fox

"HOW!" She shouted.

"You'll see..." said the duchess Tsunade. Naruto gulped at that. Because they were going to enter this Mad Tea Party. Naruto prayed her sanity would live through this.

~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~

Well I hope I did good with this update.

Reviews are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8: Mad Tea anyone?

Oh my gosh I know this took FOREVER! I was busy with college and... well... getting uberly distracted. *whistles nervously*

Anyways I have this done and up. So... Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~00000~~~~

They went under the arch into a brightly colored garden with all sorts of colors. All sorts meant EVERY color possible that didn't seem to go with the impossible. Naruto was partically gapping in awe at the display.

"Wooooow..." She said.

"Eh." Said Kyuubi the cheshire fox.

"Where's the sake?" Asked Tsunade the duchess.

"Oh dear... I hope we're not late..." Said Gaara the white rabbit, looking at a watch.

"Dude what is this place?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh you know~" Said the cheshire fox.

"Nooo. I don't." argued Naruto.

"Ooooh... me thinks you do little girl~" Said the fox once again with a grin.

"...How can no one else be annoyed with you?" Naruto said angry with a vein mark popping out of her head.

"Because you are the only one that pays attention." He said with a grin. She just sneered and gave a huff of pure annoyance. She didn't like him. He kept annoying the heck out of her and loved it. She simply crossed her arms.

"Well leave me alone then!" She snapped.

"Hmmmmmm~ No~" He taunted.

"That is CRAP!" She yelled at him.

"Oh goodie they have a party~" He said at random. She looked to see there was a large table stacked messily with cakes, cupcakes, tarts and all sorts of sweet treats. There did seem to be a lot of tea kettles for making tea. Which... Naruto never liked tea, she wanted ramen. Naruto really started to miss the delious ramen he always fancied. He would have it over tea any day. Though the candy and cake looked good also. The Cheshire fox pranced over to the dinner table. When naruto looked she noticed a guy sleeping there resting his head on the table. Despite the mouse tail, ears, nose and whiskers he looked a lot like Shikamaru. He slept like he had no care in the world. Yeah he was definitely Shikamaru. She made a face, there was nothing different there.

"...Dude that's Shikamaru... lazy as usual..." Naruto said. "Of course NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!"

"Where's the sake?" Asked Tsunade.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN!" yelled Naruto.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt's party time!" Said a random hyper voice that also sounded familiar. Then the figure jumped up onto the table, with cakes and kettles flying everywhere. He wore a weird outfit. He also wore a giant goofy hat. But the grey hair and the eyepatch did throw a huge familiar factor. Naruto was suddenly speechless until...

"IT'S KAKASHI!" She yelled pointing at him.

"IT'S SOME CRAZY YELLING GIRL!" Yelled the Kakashi look a like also pointing at her but he seemed more teasing.

"Shut up." Said Tsunade. "So annoying."

"Welcome to the party! Ladies! Gentes! Rabbits and little screaming girls!" He said.

"HHHHEEEYYAAA!" Said another random voice. Then a random character appeared and he did a high kick sent more cakes and kettles with teacups flying everywhere. He had a tail and a pair of hare ears. He had the same look as Rock Lee. And he did look a lot like Rock lee and acted like him. He stood there.

"!" He said. Then freezing in that position.

"Me and Marchy have a party ready!" Shouted the Kakashi mad hatter.

"Party! Party! PARTY!" Repeated Rock Lee the March hare. Then at random they started doing goofy Karate moves all over the table as if they were doing either a strange dance or actually play fighting. Shikamaru the Dorm mouse was still sleeping through all of this. Naruto was just staring agape.

"Close your mouth you're catching flies~" Teased the Cheshire fox. Naruto shut her mouth and glared at him.

"You shut up." She snapped.

"I can never~" Kyuubi taunted.

"Stay and party! Have tea and cake! It's a fun fun time!" Said both Kakashi and Rock Lee. Then they went right back to their strange dance/fight deal. Now Naruto was seeing how... crazy this place was... and why they kept calling it them mad.

"Screw the cake and tea. Where's the sake?" Asked the duchess.

"T-Tea sounds good..." Said the white rabbit Gaara.

"...Dude this party is... WACK.." Said Naruto.

"Correction... this party is quite mad.~" Corrected the Cheshire fox.

"I think for the first time... we agree..." Naruto said. This was very crazy and Naruto had the feeling it was going to be even more crazy.

~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~00000~~~~~00000000~~~~

Okay... I hope I did alright with this.

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
